Question of Silence
by SilverWolf7
Summary: When Voldemort goes too far with Severus as puishment, Severus must find a way to still keep his role for Dumbledore in tact as he carries information that could prove critical in the war.  His teaching career could also be over if he can't find help soon
1. Prologue

Untitled  
  
Prologue  
  
Voldemort is angrier than usual tonight, Severus thought to himself, gulping at the sight before him.  
  
Every Death Eater that had reported so far with whatever news they had on whatever they were doing, had reported good news and yet they had all been struck with the Cruciatus Curse for a few seconds.  
  
He didn't want to think about what his punishment would be, as he didn't have good news. All he had been told to tell the Dark Lord was that Dumbledore felt safe in his castle and isn't doing anything to stop an attack. He wouldn't say anything else. He was after all a spy for the Light Side.  
  
He had a lot to relay back to Albus that could help in the war. Voldemort had just announced his plans for the next few days and Severus was still reeling at what he had been told. Albus would be pleased. If he survives the night, anyway.  
  
He watched as the Dark Lord moved around his circle of Death Eaters, watching as each hit the ground screaming in pain.  
  
"Severus. Good news, I hope." The snake-like man asked as he stopped in front of the Death Eater in question.  
  
Keeping his voice calm, he relayed his short piece of information. He thought for a moment nothing would happen, he just stood thee looking into Voldemort's eyes. When the mask over his face was taken off he couldn't hide the confusion and fear that could be seen deep in his eyes. The fear was becoming stronger.  
  
"This is not good news. Does Dumbledore truly think I am that weak?!" As this was said, a thin hand with long claw-like fingers began to caress Severus' face.  
  
Thinking of staying alive, Severus answered with what Voldemort wanted to hear. "No, my Lord. He believes that he is strong." After the words left his mouth he immediately closed it.  
  
Voldemort looked hard at him for a few minutes. When the Dark Lord suddenly smiled, showing rows of pointed teeth, Severus gulped again. He was in for a lot of pain. A beating on top of the Cruciatus, he guessed.  
  
"In that case I do not need somebody constantly watching the old fool anymore," caressing his face again, the inhuman man added, "though I still need your skills in Potions, so you will stay alive and I will let you keep your fingers."  
  
Severus sighed, then muttered a quick "thank you my Lord."  
  
"Ah! The perfect punishment has just come to me." The Dark Lord muttered, a wicked gleam in his red eyes.  
  
As Severus opened his mouth to ask what like a good Death Eater would, Voldemort clamped his hand around his lower jaw and forced it open as far as it would go. He was then put under the full-body bind. When that hand started to caress his face again, he began to panic. His breathing became ragged and he started to pant through his wide-open mouth.  
  
"Stay still and don't scream. This is going to hurt. A lot." With that said, Severus watched from his frozen position as Peter Pettigrew, a man that was supposed to be dead, handed the Dark Lord a pair of blunt scissors.  
  
The first thing to jump into his mind was that he was going to have all his teeth pulled out. That would indeed be a most horrid, and painful, punishment. The last thing he wanted was a pair of false teeth that reminded him horribly of the smiling pictures of Lockhart that can still be found around the wizarding world.  
  
When the scissors were opened though, the hand that had opened his mouth and caressed his face, grabbed his tongue and pulled it a taut as it would go. Severus couldn't help but shriek as he realised what his punishment was going to be.  
  
As the scissors first pierced his tongue he did the first thing that came to mind to stop the feeling.  
  
He passed out.  
  
  
  
A/N - Ok, so there is the prologue to my new story. I am suffering a little case of writer's block on my Changes story and I have finally got rid of the damned WB on my Forbidden Love story, so expect that one to be updated sometime in the near future.  
  
Anyhoo, what do you all think of this so far. Not going to give away anything in later chapters yet, though this will have a little fling in it for Severus, though who?? I have two people in my mind. Any help for a title would be greatly appreciated. Now to figure out which one I will use. Any help for a title would be greatly appreciated. R/r please. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Who found him on the outskirts of Hogwarts was unknown to him. It must have been a student, though for as soon as he was placed in a seat in the Great Hall, the person was asked to go back to their Dormitory. Albus had been waiting up for him obviously. The old wizard always did.  
  
He was quite aware of a sticky substance down the front of his mouth. Lifting a hand and wiping his mouth with it, he was surprised to see blood there. When he went to lick his lips to confirm the fact that it was blood, he suddenly realised what had happened.  
  
He clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening with the sudden realisation. He then promptly threw up what little food he had eaten and the blood he must have swallowed.  
  
"Severus, are you ok?" Albus asked, seeing the younger wizard empty his stomach onto the Great Hall's floor.  
  
Severus thought that was the most stupid question anybody could have asked. Shaking his head no, he hoped to God that Albus would wait till morning before wanting to speak to him. He desperately needed to think. Alone. He needed to be alone for a while.  
  
Before the thought of parchment to write down what he was thinking came to his mind, Albus was leading him to the Hospital Wing. Still in too much shock to protest, he followed obediently behind the Headmaster.  
  
When they reached their destination, he immediately went and sat on the bed closest to him and stared at Albus as he bought the Mediwitch to him. Poppy tutted at him for always putting himself in danger before whipping out her wand and scanned his body for injuries and curses.  
  
When her test results came back that there was nothing wrong with him except for the obvious shock, she was quite surprised. It was obvious he had been bleeding as the viscous red substance was all over the front of his face. She realised she had left his head out of her scan.  
  
As she did another scan, this time just on his head, she was even more surprised to see the same results. Nothing was apparently physically wrong with him. Severus groaned and bowed his head. Voldemort must have sealed the wound himself. There was no possible way, not with magic or Muggle means to all he knew that could get him back what he had lost.  
  
"Severus?" Albus called. It was simple for the man in question to know what the old wizard wanted him to say. Severus didn't want to open his mouth though. If he did, they would all know what was wrong with him. Before anyone found out, he needed to think and get things back into focus. Even if it was just for five minutes, he needed to be alone.  
  
Shaking his head slowly, he laid down on the bed he was sitting on and buried his head in the pillow. He hoped that this would be enough for them to go away, but it was apparently having the opposite affect. If anything, it made things worse.  
  
"Severus, please tell us what is wrong. We cannot help you if you won't speak to us."  
  
Severus lifted his mouth away from the pillow and mumbled something about his tongue hurting. He was immediately shocked when instead of the crisp, angry words he was trying to say, all he heard was a jumbled mess that didn't sound anything like words.  
  
He clamped his hand over his mouth again and realised he was shaking. He couldn't talk! He could barely make a comprehensible syllable come out of his mouth. The only thing he could clearly think of at that moment was that he couldn't tell Dumbledore about what he had heard at the Death Eater meeting.  
  
He sat with his head buried in the pillow, whimpering to himself for a whole five minutes before Pomfrey realised he wasn't going to open his mouth again. She slipped away and came back with a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of black ink. He pounced on them fast. He might not be able to speak about what he had heard, but he surely could write it down.  
  
Unfortunately, his brain wasn't working and what he scribbled down instead was 'I can't talk!!' he underlined it three times, before throwing the parchment back to Poppy. He snarled at the woman before throwing himself back on to the bed, burying his head again, refusing to look at anyone.  
  
He had the most powerful urge to do what he had always done in situations like this. He wanted to yell and scream at Albus and Poppy, for no other reason than for them being in the same room with him. He felt like this so strongly, he had to bite into the pillow not to scream out his rage. He knew if he did, he would be in big trouble.  
  
His whole body tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew it would be Dumbledore without even looking. He was the only one that would be stupid enough to touch him when he was feeling like this.  
  
"What do you mean by you can't talk?" he asked lightly. Severus growled, whirled around so he was facing everyone and snatched at the parchment. Picking up the discarded quill, he angrily scratched out exactly the reason why. 'The bastard took my tongue!!' He threw it back at them again, feeling like he was about to explode in anger.  
  
He jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, before they had read about the "news" he had just given them. He ran all the way back to his rooms in the Dungeons. He slammed his door closed, lying against it for support, before he suddenly snapped.  
  
He went absolutely berserk. By the time he collapsed on his bed and fell into an exhausted sleep, the only thing in his rooms that wasn't completely ruined was his bed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Being the Gryffindor prefect, Hermione had special privileges others didn't have. One of them was that she occasionally ran errands for Professor McGonagall. This particular request meant a rather long walk into Hogsmeade to get some supplies the Professor needed. She loved the quiet of the night, though and found the gentle breeze refreshing.  
  
When she had seen three people wearing the masks and robes of Death Eaters pop up not far away, she quickly hid behind a tree. She watched as two took off the mask of the other one and Disapparated. Frightened, she slowly walked up to the figure on the ground. Before she had reached the prone form, she realised who it was.  
  
She gasped, ran over to Professor Snape and checked him for injuries when she saw blood. Not seeing anything, she picked him up as best she could and began to drag him up to the castle. She knew he was a spy and was glad that she knew for the first time since that night Harry had told them about what he had seen in the Headmasters pensieve.  
  
If she hadn't known, she would have left him on the ground and called him a Death Eater. Even though it would have been rather irrational, she was Muggleborn and would be one of the first the Death Eaters would come after.  
  
By the time she got him up to the castle, she was sore, tired and the shops would have closed. Reaching the Great Hall, she put the still man in a chair, watching as he watched her, but his eyes didn't recognise her. Shivering in sudden fright, she moved away to get Dumbledore, who was at his own chair.  
  
The old wizard stood and stared at the two of them. "Thank you Hermione for bringing Professor Snape back."  
  
She nodded, trying to get her breath back. "Two Death Eaters dropped him, just left him there. I didn't know what else to do." She announced when she could speak again.  
  
"Thank you. Now would you mind not mentioning this to anybody and go back to your Dormitory." Hermione nodded. She knew that wasn't a question.  
  
Making her way up to the Gryffindor tower, she had plenty of time to think about what could be wrong with the Potions master. After muttering the password to the Fat Lady, she managed to stumble her way into her room and her warm bed. She thought she would have no trouble sleeping, but her Professor's face kept on looking at her without recognition.  
  
She hardly slept at all, even though she was exhausted.  
  
A/N - so what di dyou think of that? I di din two different POV's. Hehe, it was fun to write too. Really like to torture poor old Severus don't I? Oh well.  
  
Piri, you were right in thinking his dear lover will be Remus, so this story will be slash, though maybe not as graphic as in your stories. Hermione does play a more critical role in his life though, before he shows up in the picture.  
  
Thanks for the names Joey. I chose this one as it made the most sense with the rest of the story. I would like to hear more about that Japanese tale. It sounds interesting.  
  
Thanks to all my other reviewers. Claudia (me and morbid, lol), Hjordis (hi! Waiting impatiently for part 9) and Quaxo sorry but he doesn't get his tongue back. Though that would be a good title if he did and I would have used it otherwise. 


	3. Chapter Two

Anything in 'these' is what Severus writes down. Thought I would state that up here so people don't get confused.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
When Severus woke the next day, he really didn't feel like getting up, yet the fact that somebody was nudging him brought him to a state of consciousness he would rather not be in. Surely he didn't need to be at breakfast today?  
  
"Severus? Albus wants to talk to you as soon as possible." Minerva McGonagall announced, looking down at him. She should have realised something was wrong when all the answer she got was a tired groan.  
  
Severus angrily pushed away his sheets and put on a nearby robe. Tying it at his waist, his nightclothes still visible for anybody looking beyond the robe, he didn't care how many people saw him looking a wreck when he felt like one. Why should he bother changing anyway when he would be going straight back to bed when he had talked to Albus.  
  
Looking around his room, he arched an eyebrow at it. Here Minerva was in his rooms and it looked like a hurricane had just gone sweeping through it. He frowned and shook his head at the sight. He was amazed that Minerva hadn't said anything about it.yet.  
  
"Tough night? The staff heard you were called." She said.  
  
Severus spun around fast, about to ask her exactly what everyone had heard. He shut his mouth fast when he realised that was impossible now. He was now mighty pissed off! Growling, he stalked out of his private chambers and headed straight for the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's Office. He stopped short when he reached his destination. It suddenly occurred to him that he couldn't say the password to get in. He would either have to wait for a member of staff to walk by, or for Dumbledore to come out.  
  
To his surprise, the gargoyle took one look at him and moved so he could pass through. Severus sighed in relief. Albus must have charmed it to let him in without a password.  
  
Going up the spiral staircase he was hit with a wave of uncertainty. How exactly was he going to communicate with the Headmaster? His rage was coming back just thinking about it. By the time the door had come into sight, he was nearing the same state he had been in last night.  
  
Like all wizards, the power of his magic greatly increases with anger. He knew he was angrier than he should be when a glass jar holding some of Dumbledore's Muggle sweets exploded. He was given the Don't-Do-That-Again look. Seething, he whipped out his wand, went to an open window and sent all the extra energy out in a light show of magic.  
  
It helped him a bit, rid of the magic that needed to be let loose. He smiled wickedly when he realised he had set fire to Hagrid's vegetable garden. Now he felt much better.  
  
"Calm now, Severus?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the younger wizards anger.  
  
Severus turned back around, shrugged his shoulders and gave his head a short nod. He did feel a whole lot calmer then he had last night.  
  
Albus smiled gently and nodded himself. "Good, good. Now, we seemed to have run into a problem with communicating. I have thought that, for the time being, you can write down whatever yo wish to say." With this said, the old wizard got out a quill and a roll of parchment from somewhere in his desk.  
  
Severus picked up the quill and hurriedly jotted down the first thing that came to his mind. 'What about the others?' he then proceeded to show Albus.  
  
"Ah! Well, I would say you should stick to your dungeons until you are ready to tell the rest of the staff. They will find out on their own though, so it might be wise if you write them all a letter explaining . . ."  
  
Severus started to furiously shake his head, no. 'No. I am not only talking about the rest of the staff, Albus. What about the students? How am I meant to teach? There is no possible way you could get another Potion's Professor fast enough for the beginning of the new school year. I am also the best in the country. That is probably the only reason I am still alive right now.'  
  
Dumbledore read this silently, a look f worry etched on his features. "What do you mean? Did he keep you alive just for your skills in Potions?"  
  
Severus nodded slightly, all of a sudden feeling as old as Albus looked. He went and sat down in the chair directly in front of Albus' desk. He buried his head in his hands. How come this stuff only happens to me? He thought glumly to himself. He suddenly felt terribly alone in the world.  
  
" Severus . . . Severus! Did you hear what I just said?"  
  
Raising his head, he blinked at the Headmaster. He realised he hadn't heard a word the old wizard had just said to him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright? Your mind was wandering."  
  
Slowly he shook his head, no. How could Albus ask such a thing? Of course I'm not all right! His thoughts were clearly written on his face. At least he hoped they were. Albus would then drop THAT subject.  
  
"I said if it is possible, I will find somebody who knows Sign Language." When all Albus got was a blank look, he added, "You know, Hand Speak. Speaking through signs made with your hands."  
  
Severus growled and went for the paper again. 'I know what it is Albus. Why? How is that going to help me? All I want is my voice back, but that isn't ever going to happen again. HE made sure of that when he closed the wound.'  
  
Albus sighed. "I know how attached you were to your voice. Your tongue has been, if you don't mind me saying so, your most valuable weapon. Something you could wield effortlessly for both defence and offence. Now it is gone and you are feeling more vulnerable than you have in a long time."  
  
Severus frowned. The memories that brought up he wanted to keep buried for another day. Slowly he nodded his head when he realised Albus was right. He was about to write down a quick reply when the door opened and Minerva came barging into the Office. Severus dropped his head forward, making it bang onto the desk in front of him with a loud thud.  
  
When he felt a pat on his head, he looked up, an angry scowl on his face. The scowl deepened when Albus chuckled.  
  
"Come now, Severus. I believe Minerva is here to come remind us about the Farewell Feast."  
  
Minerva nodded. "The students are now rising and packing their belongings. The feast is about to begin."  
  
"Very well. Shall we go Severus."  
  
That last was not a question. Looked like he had to go to breakfast after all. He had forgotten all about the Farewell Feast. Still, he thought the way he was emphatically shaking his head would have given the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress all the answers they needed to that anyway. This turned out to be a mistake.  
  
"Why so quiet Severus? Lost your voice or something?" Minerva asked in a sickly sweet voice. She and Severus were on speaking terms. At least more than he was with the other teachers. Even if it was to snipe at who had the better Quidditch team.  
  
As soon as she had said the words, she wished she could take them back. She knew instantly that it had been the wrong thing to say.  
  
Severus saw red. He was aware something else broke but all he could see was the target of this new wave of rage. Striding towards Minerva, he raised his fist and before anybody had even thought to stop him, he punched her hard in the jaw.  
  
Before he had the chance to repeat the act, his whole body froze just like it had when he had had his tongue cut out. In a few short seconds he went from red-hot rage to blind panic.  
  
He shrieked and tried to move even though he knew it was pointless. When Albus moved in front of him, anger evident in his eyes, he almost passed out. He was in BIG trouble.  
  
When the spell was lifted, he slid to the ground and curled himself into as much a ball as his long legs would allow. A hand touched him gently on the arm and he jerked away from it.  
  
"Minerva, I suggest you leave him alone. If you put him under another spell, I will not be as gentle as Severus was on you."  
  
"Gentle?! He hit me! I was protecting myself."  
  
"I suggest you go down to the Feast now. Severus and I will join you shortly."  
  
With a loud "humph" the stern woman stormed out of the Headmaster's Office, slamming the door behind her. Albus then knelt down near the younger wizard. "I am not angry with you, Severus. She should not have put you under the Full-Body Bind. I am guessing He did that to you?"  
  
Severus nodded, straightened himself out, and then sat up. With a gentle helping hand from albus, he was soon back on his feet. They then proceeded to make it slowly down to the Great Hall and the waiting students.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After her awkward nights sleep, Hermione really was quite glad that, by that night, she would be able to sleep in her bed in her parents' home.  
  
She made herself get up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. After her shower and dressing in fresh clothes, she felt a little more awake and was ready for breakfast. It was then she realised that she was the only girl left in the 5th year Girls' Dormitory. Walking down to the Gryffindor Common Room, she realised with a start that the Farewell Feast had already started.  
  
Swearing softly under her breath, she hurried out to the passageways of Hogwarts and flat out ran all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
She was well aware of every pair of eyes staring at her as she made her way to her seat at the Gryffindor table. Looking around as she sat down, she was quite aware of two empty seats at the Head Table and Professor McGonagall sporting a bruised jaw.  
  
As she realised the two missing were Dumbledore and Snape, she calmed a bit. She was well aware of the almost father/son bond between Snape and the Headmaster. But with the way she had dragged the Potion Master inside last night, she felt somewhat afraid that her Professor might be in the Hospital Wing very hurt.  
  
With this in her mind, she was quite shocked when Dumbledore and Snape walked in together. Was it her imagination, or did her Professor look nervous about being there. And why is he only wearing a robe over his nightclothes?  
  
Shaking her head, she began to put some food on her plate and began to eat, well aware that her eyes kept on wondering to the Potion's aster. She realised he wasn't eating anything, though that was not unusual in itself. What was unusual was the fact that he wouldn't even touch the coffee that was placed in front of him.  
  
Looking back away, she concentrated on her own food and when it came, the announcement that Dumbledore just had to say at every feast, whether it was a Dinner Feast, like all the others, or this Breakfast Feast.  
  
Afterwards, she followed Harry and Ron, her two best friends out to the front of the school where the Horseless Carriages awaited to take them to the Hogsmeade Station and the Hogwarts Express that would take them home.  
  
She didn't bother stating her concern about Professor Snape to the two boys. She knew quite well they wouldn't care, or why she noticed in the first place. That, she had promised not to tell anybody. It would be one promise she could easily keep.  
  
  
  
A/N - So what did you all think of that? I have found a way to make this story so both the SS/HG and SS/RL people will like, hopefully. I was going to change it to SS/RL in the people involved when Remus enters the story and that won't be for a while. Until then, it is a SS/HG very strong friendship.  
  
What will happen? It is actually quite easy to know.oh well. Nobody said I couldn't be predictable, though I will try to not be in the future.  
  
Hope ya all enjoy! R/r please. Constructive criticism is welcome. 


End file.
